


watch it burn and rust

by plutosdeath



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Alternate Universe - 1990s, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, No Smut, Period-Typical Homophobia, Recreational Drug Use, Sokka (Avatar)-centric, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no beta we die like men, zukka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutosdeath/pseuds/plutosdeath
Summary: Yes, Sokka knew that telling his friend of almost twenty years that he loved him was risky but it felt right. There’s something about the pre-apocalyptic air that made the young man confident. If Zuko rejected him, well, the world’s supposedly ending anyways. What could be worse?orThe year is 1999 and for some reason, everyone thinks the world is ending when the clock strikes midnight. Sokka decides to spend the night before the apocalypse with his best friend and the guy he loves, Zuko.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 187





	watch it burn and rust

**Author's Note:**

> This fic and its title was inspired by “Jackie and Wilson” by Hozier and a conversation I had earlier about the inherent homoerotism of classical literature.

Sokka had heard rumors about the end of the world approaching. And so did the rest of the world. On the buses, random men would scream random Bible verses and some would speak in tongues. No one would blink an eye, of course. Humans were too greedy to panic and cry if they only had hours to live but the world did feel a little different that night.

For the most part, the streets were a bit quieter. Families spend New Year’s Eve together so if the world ended, at least they’d be together. The only noise came from random teens and young adults going to New Years’ Eve parties. If the world was gonna end, might as well be high, right?

That’s what Sokka thought, at least.

So the night of December 31, 1999 at 6pm EST, Sokka decided to go through his bucket list with his best friend and crush for the past six years, Zuko.

_One: Get high with Zuko_

_Two: Tag a building with Zuko_

_Three: Probably run from the cops with Zuko_

Number three was a maybe. Hopefully they wouldn’t get caught at all.

_Four: Tell Zuko how you feel_

_Five: Stay alive or at least, die with Zuko near._

Yes, Sokka knew that telling his friend of almost twenty years that he loved him was risky but it felt right. There’s something about the pre-apocalyptic air that made the young man confident. If Zuko rejected him, well, the world’s supposedly ending anyways. What could be worse? Sokka texted his friend on his Motorola before leaving his house with his skateboard, snacks, and two cans of spray paint.

————

“Dude, you’re gonna die before midnight if you keep inhaling like that?”

The two friends were on the roof of a random shed in the woods. The time was 6:35pm EST and Sokka’s lungs were burning from breathing in too hard. Zuko shook his head before taking the joint out of Sokka’s hands, putting it to his perfect lips.

Despite struggling to breathe, Sokka maintained his fixation on Zuko’s lips. The dark haired man inhaled slowly but gently before letting smoke exit through his nostrils.

“See?”  
  
Sokka rolled his eyes.

“It’s not my fault you can’t hang.”

“It’s not my fault you’re a pothead.”

Zuko stuck out his tongue and blew a raspberry. “You love me anyways.”

_I sure do._

They sat in silence for a few minutes, allowing Sokka to watch his best friend smoke and stare into the distance. The sun was beginning to set, its light sculpting and kissing Zuko’s face. His raven hair was tied onto his head in a sloppy bun. It made him look a few years younger and despite the world allegedly ending, Sokka imagined a future where he and Zuko could be together. But it was 1999, and there was nowhere in the world where they could marry.

That’s if Zuko loved him back of course.

“When do you think I can hit it again, pretty boy?” The words sounded innocent in Sokka’s head but they came out oh so wrong. Zuko turned his head to face Sokka, his cheeks stained with a permanent blush. He didn’t look uncomfortable, just surprised.

“No, no, no, spirits, no. I meant the joint.” Sokka said defensively. Mentally, he was kicking his own ass. _God, I hope I didn’t ruin everything._

Zuko handed him the blunt, a smirk now planted on his face. “For a second, I thought you were serious.”

Sokka’s heart dropped.

“But I probably would have taken you up on the offer. You’re not too bad yourself.” Zuko finished with a wink. Sokka’s heart dropped even further.

_What the fuck?_

He laughed it off before taking another hit. Thinking about Zuko that way made him feel like he was gonna die but he couldn’t let Zuko know that.

“You wanna go tag a building?”

  
  
————

Back in 1993, when Sokka and Zuko graduated high school, they used to tag during their free time. Yes, it was illegal, and yes, they spent most of that summer running from police but the thrill was worth it. Their work became popular in the city and they were known as the Blue Spirit and Boomerang.

But of course, all good things come to an end and they went their separate ways for college. Sokka is 24 now, Zuko is 25 and they both work in the city. The younger man works in city planning as an architect and Zuko teaches classics at the local university. That doesn’t stop the pair from behaving like teenagers when they’re together though.

“How does it feel spray painting a building you worked so hard on?” Zuko’s voice was muffled by the mask over his face and the sound of shaking aerosol cans.

Sokka shrugged his shoulders. “If Bumi is right, we’ll be dead in a few hours. I’ll get over it.”

Zuko snorted.

The time was 7:51pm EST and Sokka had never felt more alive.

His nose was getting used to smelling spray paint again. A few minutes in, he began feeling lightheaded but it could have been the weed finally kicking in.

“Sokka?”

The man hummed.

“The world ending kinda doesn’t make sense?”

“What do you mean?”

Zuko vigorously shook the can before spraying again. Sokka wondered why the sight made his pants feel tight.

“Like is the world ending at our midnight? No one really specified. We could literally die in a few minutes.”

_Shit. Can’t tell Zuko you love him if you’re burnt to a crisp._

“Are you scared?” Sokka’s voice sounded more gentle than expected.

“Nah. I’ve got the most important person beside me. I’m high. Besides, it’s probably a hoax.”

Sokka thanked the spirits that Zuko was paying attention to the wall and not his face because he was certain his face was flushed.

They stepped back, admiring their art. It’s a wonder what two men could do with two cans of paint.

“Just like old times, eh?”

“Yeah.”

It was 8:23pm EST when they heard police sirens and ran.

Sokka’s heart was in his throat but it was worth it. Seeing Zuko laugh like it was the summer of ‘93 again made running for 10 minutes straight worth it. He hoped he could hear that laugh ‘til the day he died.

————

It was 10:04pm EST when Zuko drunkenly ranted about classical books.

”The other professors are old bats and hate when I say this but Basil Hallward obviously loved Dorian Gray. Like, yes, they’re friends but the homoerotism is so obvious.”

Sokka sat at Zuko’s table, watching him pace around the kitchen with passion. He could listen to his friend talk about gay-coded literature for hours.

Zuko stopped, his golden eyes staring into Sokka’s. “Okay. If I told you that you gave my life purpose and begged another man not to take you away from me, that would be a little gay, right?”

Sokka nodded his head.

During that time, when people used the word “gay”, it was usually an insult. But when Zuko said it, it sounded harmless.

And then the listening man thought of their conversation from earlier when Zuko called him the most important person in his life.

“You kinda said the same thing about me earlier, you know. Are you saying I’m the Dorian to your Basil?” Sokka was being sarcastic, kinda.

Zuko took time to think before agreeing. “I guess you are. Just don’t kill me.” He winked afterward.

_Huh?_

“Anyways, my colleagues are so fucking thick in the head. Like literature can be gay. Get over it!”

He continued rambling about classical literature and work. Sokka watched him intently but Zuko didn’t seem to notice. Sokka was in love with a literature loving madman that did criminal activities in his free time. He wouldn’t have it any other way.

It was 10:47pm when Zuko stopped ranting about how Shakespeare obviously having a male lover during his career and invited Sokka to his bedroom.

“Dude, you’re way too drunk.”

Sokka was drunk too but he didn’t wanna take advantage of his best friend.

“I just wanna lay down, Sokka.” Zuko whined. He placed his arms around his friend, the smell of fruity moscato on his breath. It made Sokka’s face heat up. “Please?”

At 10:51pm EST, Sokka was finally in bed with the love of his life.

  
————

“What are you thinking about?” Zuko whispered sleepily.

Sokka shifted a bit before answering. He was practically spooning Zuko but that always happened when they were drunk. It made the slightly older man feel safe.

“The world might end in a few hours and I love someone that doesn’t love me.”

Zuko hummed before turning around to meet his friend’s face. “What is she like?”

“He.”

“Oh.”

“Is that okay?”

Zuko’s hand found Sokka’s, their skin contrasting one another.

“Of course, Sokka.”

“Even if it’s you?”

The scarred man smiled and Sokka’s knees felt weak. He felt like a teen all over again.

“That’s even better.” Zuko replied, smiled still plastered on his face. When his lips curled, it made his nose and scar wrinkle a bit but Sokka found it adorable.

“When did you know?”

“1992.”

That year was scary for Sokka. For starters, he realized he like men in a world where gay men were dying left and right. Secondly, he realized he loved his best friend.

“Well I love you too. I figured it out when you told me you got a job here.”

Zuko confessed his love so casually, though it was probably due to the wine. He put his head on Sokka’s chest, warming the man underneath him.

“Zuko, sweetie?” Those words sounded so natural on Sokka’s tongue.

“Mhmm.”  
  
“Can I kiss you?”

Zuko lifted himself off of Sokka’s chest and scooted up to meet his face.

When Sokka kissed Zuko, it was 11:46pm EST. Zuko’s lips tasted like moscato and peaches, just as Sokka expected.

————

Zuko was on top of Sokka, straddling him and peppering kisses along his prickly jaw.

“You’re so pretty.”

“Shut up.” Zuko said in between kisses.

Sokka laughed at him but he complied for a little. He’d never felt so loved before and he didn’t wanna give it up anytime soon.

“What time is it?” Sokka croaked.

Zuko sat up to check his watch. “11:58pm. You’re not worried, are you?”

Sokka wasn’t worried. He didn’t think the world was ending but it was nice to pretend it was. And today was the best day of his life. If the world did end, at least he’d die kissing the most beautiful man in the world.

He shook his head in response.

“Good.” Zuko took off his shirt and undid his hair before kissing Sokka again.

“Zuko, I’m not going anywhere.”

He sat up once again. “Is it a crime to kiss a man I’ve known since childhood?”

In most places, yes, but Sokka didn’t say that.

He just shook his head and captured into Zuko’s lips in his.

The moonlight touched Zuko’s face the same way the sunlight did hours before. His pale skin shone so beautifully. Sokka could look at him for a lifetime.

“You’re pretty.” Sokka said again.

“Don’t say that.” Zuko replied bashfully. His cheeks had darkened a bit.

“You’re perfect. You’re beautiful. You’re make me so happy.” The younger man continued.

Zuko buried his face in Sokka’s chest. He became so shy when complimented. Sokka mentally noted to compliment him more.

It wasn’t long before the alcohol hit and the couple fell asleep.

The time didn’t matter anymore because Sokka was in love and genuinely happy.

————

So the world didn’t end, which was great. But Sokka woke up with a hangover and an odd craving for ramen. The sunlight was blinding and the sound of the shower running was too loud for his ears.

He wanted to die.

It took him a minute to realize where he was. There was only one person he knew with silk, crimson sheets and grand bookcases.

“Zuko!”

Zuko stood by the bathroom door, a white towel covering his hair and one covering his waist. Droplets of water fell across his bare chest, sculpting his soft abs. If that couldn’t wake Sokka up, nothing would.

“What time is it?”

“10:15, I think.”

It took a minute for Sokka to process what was going on.

Zuko was basically naked and wet. The apocalypse didn’t happen. They kissed a lot last night. They’re in a new millennium. He had really bad cottonmouth. He told his best friend he loved him. He said it back.

His head was on fire.

”I made some coffee for you. There’s Advil and fruit in the kitchen.” Zuko said, walking over to Sokka. “Is that alright?”

“Mhmm.”

Zuko leaned forward to kiss Sokka’s forehead before returning to his bathroom. “Good. I’ll be downstairs in a sec.” The naked man teasingly swayed his hips before closing the door behind him. 

_This man is gonna fucking kill me._

60s soul played as Sokka found his way to Zuko’s kitchen. Its tune was too upbeat for his liking but maybe he just felt shitty. Zuko liked listening to older music in the mornings though. It reminded him of his life before his mother left.

As promised, there was Advil and coffee ready for Sokka. There was fruit as well but since Sokka’s craving for ramen remained, he left it alone.

_Note to self: Never smoke and drink again._

Of course, Sokka was lying to himself. As long as Zuko was in his life, the fun would never stop. He just really really hated hangovers.

He felt a pair of warm, pale arms wrap around his waist and soft lips against his neck. Suddenly, the music playing made complete sense and he wanted to melt.

“Good morning, love.”

Sokka smirked. “Someone’s touchy this morning.”

“Why wouldn’t I be? I’m alive and I made my best friend my boyfriend.”

_Oh really?_

Sokka wasn’t against it at all. It just sounded surreal. Weird, but not wrong.

“I can’t believe we did that yesterday.”

Zuko pulled away a little bit. “Do you regret it?”

“Of course not. Never.” Sokka cleared his throat. “Yesterday just aged me a bit and made me think a lot.”

“Mhm.”

The day before did make Sokka think a lot. He thought of his youth and how a little conspiracy could change his life for the better. And he thought about his future. There was no where in the world where he could go out and claim Zuko as his. It was a shame because he loved Zuko so much but he realized that he didn’t need the world’s approval right now.

On the first day of the year 2000 at 11:16am EST, Sokka realized that he had all the time in the world and the love he shared with Zuko was valid.

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed there’s a lot of Hozier inspired Zukka fics. Sapphics really rule the world, huh? 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! If you feel inclined to, please leave kudos and a comment. 
> 
> Thanks,  
> Pluto xx


End file.
